And a Dash of Cinnamon
by through-the-frozen-tardis
Summary: For years he stayed quiet, hiding within the shadows, not daring to show his face out from beneath the bed. For years all she had dreamed about was seeing the world outside. So why, of all the days, of all the reasons, and of all the people, did it have to be this that let her have that? And, will it be everything she hoped it was? [ Bad summary, yes, but better story... maybe. ]


_**Chapter One**_

* * *

The warm scent of apples and sugar filled the enormous kitchen, wrapping her in a blanket as she sat and watched the snow fall outside. A white sheet stretched for miles on the other side of the glass and her heavy sigh was full of sweet content. This was one of her favorite days of the year - the eve of Christmas Eve. Tonight the last of the toys will be made, the reindeer will get a good night's rest, and then tomorrow… Her smile faltered just a tad. One would think with as many Christmases that have come and gone that she would be used to not going out with her father; but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. She sat back in the large velvet chair, staring at her reflection in the window. Maybe this year will be different, she wished silently, just as she noticed a soft white spiral swirl into existence in the corner of the window. It crawled up the side, small crackles sounding as details spread through the thin ice, creating patterns unimaginable until just then.

"Hey, uh, when's that pirozhi gonna be done?" a voice called from behind. Her reflection's smile spread across the glass, touching the frosty design on the other side.

"You should know as well as anyone that it takes almost an hour for them to bake," she replied casually.

"Y'know, I've been doing a bit of research," Jack began as he looked around the kitchen and slowly made his way towards her chair. Their eyes met in the reflection of the window, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Oh, yeah. Turns out, grandmothers in Russia love this stuff." With a light push he was soon just a few feet off the stone ground and comfortably blocking her view of the window. "And it just so happens that it only takes about 20 minutes to actually bake it," he informed her matter-o-factly.

Svet cocked her head to this side curiously. "What were you doing in Russia?" He shrugged and twirled his staff in both hands.

"Just...riding the wind."

She laughed, the light jingling of Christmas bells echoing as she did. "You cannot lie to me, Jack Frost. I know you better than you think." He grinned.

"I suppo-" A loud chime cut him off and she jumped up from the chair, pushing past Jack and nearly sending him flying through the glass window behind him. "Woah!" He slammed the wooden staff against the stone and steadied himself, chuckling.

"They're done!" she exclaimed. He watched her quick motions in hungry anticipation as she slipped on a pair of colorful oven mitts and opened the large oven. As soon as she did the kitchen was flooded with the wonderful smell of the baked apple pastry. That was her specialty. It was the one thing that Jack knew she loved baking the most. Why, he had no idea. He just knew that if there was any chance of getting her out of a slump, or any way to cheer her up, it was to drag her down to the kitchen and bake these with her.

Svet grabbed the metal pan from the oven and set it on the counter, nudging the door closed with her hip as she turned. Using a spatula she gently moved the hot pirozhi from the pan and onto a huge plate, decorated with bright Christmas-y colors and designs. Once she was done she looked up at him, beaming with pride at her little creations. No matter what she baked it always came out nearly perfect, she was so careful to make them that way, and she was always so proud of them.

"They smell amazing as usual, Svet," he said with a grin. Jack quickly flew over and watched her as she carefully picked up the large plate, prepared to help if she should start to drop them. Or to sneak one or two for himself.

"I am taking them up to Papa," she said, steadying the plate as she turned to head for the exit. Over her shoulder she called, "Get the door?" Of course he'd already beaten her to it, and had it open and ready.

"After you, m'lady," he said with a bow. Svet laughed and did her best to curtsy in return before heading through.

"Thank you, kind sir." Behind her there was a _thud_ as Jack let go of the door, and a soft _whoosh_ as he flew a foot or two above her to lead the way.

"'xcuse us, 'xcuse us. Hey, precious cargo comin' through! Heya, Phil." The yeti began to yell in frustration but its shouting was soon lost among the other various noises sounding through the workshop. Machines whirring, conveyor belts buzzing, horns honking, toy trains whistling. Toys of all sorts whizzed by as they made their way best they could through the movement. Jack, using the long staff to clear a path, poked and prodded the other yetis as they hurried about to finish the toys. Svet, however, was trying hard not to trip over all the little jingling elves underfoot. She held the plate above her head, and Jack nearly swiped a pastry for himself, until he saw the big man just ahead.

"Ah! Lapushka!" North's booming voice could be heard a mile away, making it almost 10 times louder inside. Svet grinned and hurried over to him. Before she even had a chance to notice the elf twirling around just a few steps ahead, Jack quickly swooped down and shoved it off to the side with his staff; he barely had time to snatch away the plate before North pulled her into a tight hug. "Ah, lapushka," he said again as he smiled down at his daughter. "Your pirozhi smells delicious as always!" Svet laughed and stepped away, taking the plate back from Jack. The twinkle in her eye let him know that she knew one was missing, but he knew he was in the clear when he saw her grin. He wiped some crumbs from sweatshirt and settled down on a nearby table, much to the yeti already working there's dismay.

"Here you go, Papa," she offered as she held up the plate. He gladly helped himself to several of the pastries, taking a large handful, and then looked behind him over his shoulder.

"Bunny?" North asked, holding out the single pirozhi that hadn't yet found its way into his mouth. It was then that the two teens noticed the oversized rabbit standing off to the side, twirling a boomerang in one paw.

"No thanks, mate," he replied. He twirled the boomerang once more and slipped it back into his pouch. "I'll stick to carrots, if you don't mind."

Jack smirked and floated towards him, coming down a bit to look him right in the eye. "Aw, what's wrong, Bunny? Not bland enough for you?"

Bunny narrowed his green eyes as he leaned forward to get in Jack's face. "Excuse me?" he growled. "I'll have you know that-"

"Bunny," North interrupted. "That is enough." He pushed roughly between to the two sending them stumbling back. His mood had shifted so suddenly; what was going on? Bunny and Jack could only exchange a quick confused glanced before looking back over at him. Svet watched her father for a moment, biting her lip softly as she debated on whether or not to ask him now. Might as well get it over with, she thought, and she quickly handed the plate to a pair of elves who were trying to paint each other pink - the paint coming from the yeti's bowl as he put the finishing touches on a large collection of baby dolls.

"Papa," she began when she'd almost caught up to him. "Papa, I-"

"Come. All of you," North interrupted once more and turned to open the door. Svet stopped a few feet away, staring at him. Had he even heard her? Probably not, she told herself as she tried to brush it off. It was pretty noisy in there. She'd try again when they were somewhere quieter. North opened the door to the elevator and as he stepped inside he looked at the lot of them expectantly, his bushy eyebrows raised curiously. "Well? Am I the only one going up?"

Svet hurried on next to him and, not patient enough to wait for them to go up, she turned to North once more. "Papa, I-"

"Jack, stop with the freezing of the elves." North had once again cut her off and she was beginning to think it was on purpose. Jack only rolled his eyes with a grin as he join them on board, standing next to Svet. The door closed behind him and his grinned disappeared as he saw the degenerated look on her face. He nudged her with his elbow, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, and when she looked over he gave her an encouraging smile. He knew what this was about - he'd been pushing her for weeks, even months to work up the courage to ask him. He wasn't about to let her get frustrated and bail. No, she needed to do this.

Somehow above all the noise and commotion below Jack heard the soft click of the gears as the elevator came to a halt and he watched the door swing open. "So, what's this all about, North?" Bunny said, being the first to hop out. He turned to look as North pushed his way out, leaving Jack and Svet in the lift.

"You have to say something," he told her softly, looking at her. Svet only stared ahead. Why was he ignoring her like this? Did he know what she was trying to ask? They went through this every few hundred years, but this year she just had to do it. She had to get this out of her system, even if it was just once.

"I know," she replied. Her voice was even quieter. "But every time I start to say something, he just ignores me." Svet glanced over at him, almost startled by the intensity of his blue gaze. Why was this so important to him? This was her problem, as it had been for several centuries now, so she needed to deal with it.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you just need a different approach." Before Svet could respond Jack grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her off the lift, headed for North and Bunny as they stood in the light of the fireplace, talking. Her heart began to pound beneath her sweater. What was he-?

"-and you think Pitch is behind it?" Jack stopped, and barely had time to catch Svet as she stumbled forward. They stood there, staring and barely daring a breath, as Bunny looked at North in disbelief.

"Who else could it be?" she heard her father ask him in return. Bunny sighed, rubbing a paw over his face with a groan.

"Alright, alright. Let's think. Maybe… maybe there's an explanation for all this, eh?" He crouch down as he racked his brain; for what, Svet hadn't the slightest. "Maybe she went on vacation? Popped out for a bit?"

North shook his head and sighed. "No. She would not be doing that. She knows she is too important for 'vacation'." Jack glanced over at Svet, who was still held tightly in his arms and staring at the two Guardians before them. He searched her face for any signs of knowledge of what was going on, but she looked just as confused as he was. Finally she tore her gaze away and turned to Jack. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bunny's voice cut him off.

"Then what? There's got to be another reason here, North!" Bunny straightened, staring North in the eyes before he began pacing. "We sent Pitch away, chased by his own NightMares. He can't be coming back, let alone kidnapping Guardians."

* * *

_Hey, all. So, if you follow me or any of my stories you've probably noticed that I haven't been updating._

_Anything._

_And now I'm starting yet _another_ story._

_Yes, I am a bad person. And I do apologize for this._

_But there are a few issues I'm having putting together the next few chapters of my two other stories, and I'm hoping to have them sorted out rather soon._

_And if you somehow still managed to like me after all this I love you and we should hang out._

_Anywho, this new story is going to debut an original character that I've been in love with for quite some time now, as well as one I suddenly got inspiration for a few days ago._

_I hope you enjoy them as much as I do _; v ;


End file.
